csofandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Se-yeon
Jin Se-yeon is a female character in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A special class based on a famous Korean actress, Jin Se-yeon. *There are six emotions available voiced by the real actress for this character. *Choosing this character when playing the game will result in EXP/Point Bonus of 5% (10% on internet cafe). Description ; Dr. Han She looks like a researcher, but she is responsible for the security of Aegis Institute. Although the institute trusts her because of her outstanding skills, no one knows about her other side. ; Jenny Agent Jenny is known as a master of dark negotiation and she is an outstanding troubleshooter. Favorite weapons Release date *South Korea: 23 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 July 2015. *China/Japan: 29 July 2015. *Indonesia: 2 December 2015. *CSN:Z: 23 March 2016. *Vietnam: 12 May 2016. Zombie Scenario Stats CT= |-| TR= Appearance ; Dr. Han She has wavy black hair and black eyes. She wore white black coat, Dark blue sweater, A silver necklace, A pair of tights, and A pair of black high heels. ; Jenny She has ginger hair and black eyes. She wore a red vest that covers most of her white shirt, A orange flannel skirt, A red bracelet on her left arm, A red bow hair clip, A black and yellow tie, A pair of white socks, And a pair of black shoes Gallery Jinseyeon.png|Buy icon File:Nojinset.png|Ditto, as Jenny and Dr. Han Jinct.png|Jin Se-yeon as a CT, with Colt Python in First Report File:Nojinct.png|Ditto, as Dr. Han jinseyeonCT.png|Buy icon Nojinctbuy.png|Ditto, as Dr. Han Jintr.png|Jin Se-yeon as a TR, with Uzi in Decoy File:Nojintr.png|Ditto, as Jenny jinseyeonTR.png|Buy icon Nojintrbuy.png|Ditto, as Jenny File:Airburster_jinseyeon_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Jinseyeon_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Jinseyeonchinapos.png|China poster File:Jinse-yeonchinapos1.png|Ditto, real person File:Jinse-yeonchinapos.png|Ditto File:Top_bnr_150729.png|Japan poster File:Nhan_vat_moi.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Jinwithinfinityblack.png|Jin Se-yeon with Infinity Black File:Jinct_model.png|CT model File:Jintr_model.png|TR model 20160918110847_1.jpg|In-game screenshot (CSN:Z) hud_jinct.png|Hud portrait, CT hud_nojinct.png|Hud portrait, Dr. Han hud_jintr.png|Hud portrait, TR hud_nojintr.png|Hud portrait, Jenny "Go! Go! Go!" "Fire in the Hole!" "Okay, let's go!" "Lock and load!" "Alright, let's move out!" Trivia *Jin Se-yeon (born Kim Yoon-jung on February 15, 1994) is a South Korean actress. She played the female protagonist in the television dramas: My Daughter the Flower (2011), Bridal Mask (2012) and Doctor Stranger (2014). *This is the first character that based on a real person in Counter-Strike Online. *This is the second character that has double affiliation after Alice. *This is the first character that has different statistics for each CT and TR faction. *Her Dance emotion is different between each CT and TR model. For CT, her Dance is same as Enzo and Lucia. For TR, her Dance is same as Walter and Carlito. *Except South Korea region, other regions use the alternate models. This is maybe due to copyright infringement since it's based on a real life person as well as the name and sounds. However, such game files are still present within these regions. **In other regions, the CT model is named as "Dr. Han", while the TR one is "Jenny". Note that "Dr. Han" (from Doctor Stranger) and "Jenny" (from White: The Melody of the Curse) are the roles played by Jin Se-yeon in her films. *The CT selection icon shows Jin Se-yeon wielding a Colt Python, an unreleased weapon during her first debut. External link *Jin Se-yeon at Wikipedia. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Counter-terrorist Category:Terrorist Category:Korean